runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Win of Fighters
Introducion Win of fighters (Wff or Wof) is a F2P and P2P clan, you want to be in and become a true fighter? This clan is just for you, but first read the down text... Members #'Vilius2001' - Clan Chat Owner. #'Cool jia' yi - Deputy owner. #'x k1l1a x - '''Sergeant. #'boomhakje1 '- Sergeant. #'DeadSlash12 - Sergeant. #'''lordalex720 - Corporal. #'Super 8106' - Corporal. #'Friend Fire34' - Corporal. #'Bnbn165' - Corporal. #'t wr3ck' - Recuit. #'mahdi kh' - Recruit. #'hen or egg' - Recuit. #'Lion1849' - Recuit. #'Duck Turtle' - Recruit. #'Da fying 2h' - Recruit. #'Corom13' - Recruit. #'88slayjade' - Recruit. #'2vd15682' - Recruit. #'4455m' - Recruit. You aren't in the members list? 3 reasons why you are not here : #You aren't in this clan. #You got kicked from the clan. #You joined just some time ago (I mean I'm not so fast to add people to the list, wait like 5 minutes and you will be in the list) Goals #Get as many players as we can to become the best clan!! #Fight all noobs that we see in willderness or clan wars. #Train weak members to strong! How to join us? Want to join? It's so easy, send a message to Vilius2001 that you want to join the clan chat and you will be accepted! What you need to join #You must be active on RuneScape and the clan!! #Don't get scared of some goblins or cows... or enjoy getting kicked! Ranks Recruit - You're new to this clan if you got this rank, don't say that it's a glitch or something that you need a better rank. How to get it : Just join and you will get this rank. What you can do : Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat. Corporal '''- A little better than '''recruit. How to get it : Be active at the clan for a while and invite around 3-5 people. What you can do : Same as recruit... (Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat.) Sergeant - A normal rank, but there's better ones! How to get it : Be active in the clan chat a little more, invite around 10 people and be helpful to others in the clan. What can you do : Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat, operate the Theatre, Party room. Lieutenant - Getting better and better, very soon you will be ranked as well as god! How to get it : Be very good to others, help them with pking, invite around 20 people and never hack or lie to other clanmates anything! What can you do : Same as sergeant. (Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat, operate the Theatre, Party room.) Captain - You don't need a better rank, do you? You wanna be almost like the leader of the win of fighters? Go ahead, just not so easy! Read how to become with better rank. How to get it : Same as sergeant and lieutenant. (Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat, operate the Theatre, Party room.) General - Really one of the best ranks. How to get it : ''' (COMMING SOON) '''What can you do : Same as sergeant, lieutenant '''and captain'. (Invite people, go to keep, citadel, talk in clan chat, operate the Theatre, Party room.) '--------------------''' ABOUT 3-5 MORE RANKS HERE COMING SOON! ''--------------------'' Deputy owner - The most important member as the clan chat owner... How to get it : Being high level and buyed membership would help, also help clanmates. Be the most active person in the clan chat, don't be bad and don't kick good people, also invite as many people as you can. What you can do : You can do anything the same as clan owner. More about the clan chat... Don't just ask for rank when you join the clan or you will just get called by a dumb kid that cannot invite people and you will get kicked. You can meet me (Vilius2001) on world 1 at Clan wars, Varrock or Grand Exchage. There are are many ways to get kicked and don't call people noob on the clan chat!! Category:Clans